


As if we're not related

by HoeOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon were about to get married when they found out something that changed their whole life.





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin and Jihoon’s love story may be cliché but it was the most beautiful story for them. They started out as enemies, as rivals in school. 

Jihoon was the top student in their school, not until Park Woojin transferred from their school. Woojin’s existence is enough to make Jihoon grumpy almost every day.

Jihoon was inside the dance studio waiting for the students who will be auditioning for the dance club. 

The door opened showing Park Woojin.   
“WHAT?! YOU”RE HERE TOO?!” Jihoon yelled as soon as he saw Woojin. 

“I saw the notice on the bulletin board. Since I was a dancer in my previous school, I thought about auditioning.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Whatever”

Jihoon turned the music on, “Okay, start now”

Woojin nodded and paused for a while getting the energy of the song. The song is…………sexy. He unbuttoned the first two buttons in his polo and started waving his body in a sexy way. JIhoon looked away. The way Woojin dances made him wonder how a man can be this sexy. He looked at Woojin again and saw him smirking while dancing, probably because of Jihoon’s reaction.

Woojin lie on the floor and started grinding which made Jihoon twitched. 

He gulped once.  
Twice.  
Thrice.

He stood up and before Woojin could make him hard, down there, he decided to stop the music. 

“O-Okay that’s e-enough. Congratulations, you are now a part of the Dance Club”  
\--   
Woojin liked Jihoon as soon as he saw him. He liked him when he first entered the room. He never thought that someone could be as beautiful as him. He tried getting Jihoon’s attention but all Jihoon did is to ignore him.   
He has no clue at all, why does Jihoon treats him like that. Until he took the last card to get Jihoon’s attention, to join the dance club. Luckily, he succeeded

Eventually, when Woojin became a part of the dance club, he got closer with Jihoon. Although Jihoon still have that cold treatment whenever he is with him, Woojin still knows that little by little, Jihoo is getting softer for him. 

When they got closer, Woojin found out that the two of them have a lot of similarities. They have the same birthday. Both of them have the same allergies and even likes and dislikes matched. 

Not long after, the two of them dated. They are happy. Woojin knows that Jihoon is the one he is going to spend his lifetime with. 

\--

Rose petals scattered on the floor, Balloons everywhere and his man kneeling infront of him with a small box on his hands. Jihoon can never be this happy. 

“Park Jihoon, Will you be a Park?”  
With what Woojin said, Jihoon burst into laughter. 

“Fool, Im already a Park. How stupid can you get?”

“Well at least you won’t be just a Park, you will be MY Park. Not just Park Jihoon but PARK WOOJIN’S PARK JIHOON.”

Jihoon can’t help but to smile with how Woojin made an alibi for his little mistake.   
He kneeled so he can be in the same level with Woojin. 

“Well, that was pretty witty” he said and kissed Woojin’s lips. 

Woojin pulled out from the kiss and smiled sheepishly

“I’ll take that as a yes” he said and kissed Jihoon again. 

\--  
Woojin took a deep breath after he fixed his tie. 

“Dad are you ready?” 

“Son calm down. I’ve heard you sighed countless times. Don’t worry. Okay” MInhyun assured him. 

Today is the day Woojin is going to meet Jihoon’s family together with his dad, Minhyun. 

They went out of the car and Woojin saw Jihoon waving at him through the glass window.

As they were walking inside the restaurant, Woojin noticed his father stopped from his place.

“Dad, let’s go, they’re waiting”  
“S-Son are y-you sure…..”  
“Sure of what dad?”  
“Nothing, let’s go.

As soon as they reached the table, Woojin can sense that something is wrong not just with his father but also with Jihoon's dad, Jisung. 

He caught his dad glaring at Jihoon's father countless times. 

Woojin ignored the tension between the two, he just wants this dinner to go smoothly. He just wants this dinner to be peaceful. 

Prior to what Woojin wished, the dinner didn't go smoothly without any reason, his father walked out of the restaurant leaving the two of them.

\--

"You can't marry Jihoon" Minhyun said coldly. 

"D-Dad why" startled with what his father said, Woojin still managed to ask his dad. 

"Just listen to me Park Woojin"

"No dad. I will marry Jihoon whether you like it or not."

Woojin can see Minhyun balling his fist.

"Park Woojin do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes dad. Jihoon is ny happines. Ill marry him, no matter what it takes"

Minhyun can't take what Jihoon said. He stood up and slammed the table. 

"YOU ARE MARRYING YOUR BROTHER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"


	2. II

Woojin froze with what his father said. 

"He is....what?"  
"He is your brother--no, you two are twins"

Woojin cannot digest everything that his father is saying. 

"No.....no fucking way"

"You two were still little when Jisung and I got divorced"

Woojin's mind went blank. He stood up and ran away from their house. 

His feet dragged him to the park where he was always waiting for his mom to come, but never did. 

He sat on the big rock cried as much as he can. Everything is sinking in his mind. 

Why him and Jihoon have the same birthday, why they have the same allergies. Why do both of them have a lot of similarities. 

Cause they are twins. 

And it is prohibited, a blasphemy for everyone.

His phone rang, showing Jihoon in caller id. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" 

Jihoon's voice sounds so calming. 

Baby? So Jihoon doesnt know about it yet? Woojin wonders what will be Jihoon's reaction once he knew the truth. 

Woojin took a deep sigh. He loves Jihoon so much and he cant lose him. He may be selfish or what, but he's not gonna tell Jihoon the truth. May it be sinful and prohibitrd for others, but Jihoon is the only right thing happened to him and he cant afford to lose him. 

"Love! I'm sorry for what dad did earlier. Dad isn't feeling well so he had to leave early." He forced himself to sound happy. Of course. he doesnt want Jihoon to know anything. 

Woojin spent the night staring at the ceiling. He's contemplating, weighing everything.

He loves Jihoon so much. So much that he dont care about anything at all.

He closed his eyes firmly trying to stop the tears that was about to flow out of his eyes.

He just loved one person and wanted one person in his life. Just him.

What wrong did he do in his life? He have been good right?

What did he do to deserve this?

\---  
Woojin is giving Minhyun a cold shoulder the following weeks. He wont go out of his room whenever Minhyun is home. Lock himself up. Will eat meals after Minhyun had done eating. It is as if they are living on different houses because they dont see each other.

Their home is now just a plain house.

Their dynamics have changed.

Woojin went out of his room when he heard the car engine started.

He went down the kitchen and was about to get his breakfast when he stopped on his tracks. 

Minhyun is there.

Woojin decided to talk to him this time.

"I'm still gonna marry him." Woojin started.

Minhyun look at him intently,"you got to be kidding me."

"I am serious. Im gonna marry him."

"Woojin!" Minhyun shouted and walk near him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "wake up! You cant be married you are twins!"

"I dont care!" Woojin removed minhyun's arms from his shoulders, "whether you like it or not, whether the whole world will go against me, I. Will. Marry. Him! You dont care about how much I love him and I hate you for that!" Woojin said and run upstairs. Minhyun fell down on the floor, just looking at the back of Woojin running away from him.

Literally and figuratively running away from him.


	3. III

It's the day of their wedding, Woojin, despite of his dad going against this marriage is the most excited one. 

Finally, he'll be marrying the love of his life. Although it's still a question for Woojin that Jisung agreed on their marriage. He went to the church early to fix everything. 

He wants this day to be perfect for him, and for Jihoon. 

\--  
Jihoon is on the hotel with Jisung having his make up done before going to church. 

As he was fixing his tie infront of the mirror, he saw Minhyun, Woojin's dad. 

"What are you doing here?" Jisung asked coldly. 

"Isnt it enough not to support your son in his wedding, so you'll go all the way here to ruin it?" he continued. 

"Mom." Jihoon and held Jisung's arm. 

Minhyun didnt bother to look at Jihoon. He looked straight at Jisung's eyes. 

"Woojin is not just my son, he is your son too"

Jisung widened his eyes. "W-What?"

"Woojin and Jihoon are twins"

"Mr. Park, I think you're just mistaken, Woojin and I are not twins"

Minhyun looked at Jihoon. 

"Jihoon have you ever wondered why you're a Park and your mom is a Yoon?"

"Enough with your lies Minhyun. You told me, Jihoon's twin, Jinho is dead. No way in hell that it's Woojin"

"JINHO IS WOOJIN! I TOLD YOU HE'S DEAD, I CHANGED HIS NAME BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Minhyun yelled. 

Jihoon looked at Jisung, crying. He held his arms. 

"M-Mom he's lying right? I love Woojin. There n-no way that he'll be my t-twin..."

He wants Jisung to say no. But he got no response. So that's why....why Woojin and him have a lot of similarities....

He fell on the floor, tears are flowing down from his cheeks non stop. 

"How am I going to tell this to Woojin...."

"Woojin knows about this"

He looked up at Minhyun. 

"I told him that im against this wedding. I told him everything...."

Minhyun started to cry. 

"But he didnt listen. He still pursued this wedding."

Jihoon can't believe what he's saying. 

Woojin know that they are twins but he still decided to marry him-?

"That's why Im here. Woojin does what he wants, he'll marry you although he knows about this. Jihoon, you are the mature one here. Please..you know it's prohibited. You know it's against the rules.... Please."

\--  
Everything is settled in the church. Woojin is infront of the altar. He is just waiting for Jihoon to come. 

15 minutes have passed, but Jihoon is still not on the venue. 

"Maybe he was caught with the traffic" Woojin told. 

An hour passed. Woojin tried calling Jihoon but Jihoon is not answering his calls. The guests are starting to lose their patience. 

Three hours passed. Some guess left the venue already.

"Are you sure he's gonna go?" Daehwi asked woojin. 

"He will. I trust him" Woojin said. 

Six hours passed. Everyone left, except Woojin. He is there, sitting at the venue. Waiting for Jihoon to come. 

Seven hours have passed. A familiar silhouette came inside the venue. 

It was Jihoon. 

"Woojin" Jihoon said. 

Woojin hurriedly ran to Jihoon. Crying hard he hugged Jihoon tight. 

"I thought y-you're not gonna come...." Woojin said between his sobs. 

"I can't marry you, Woojin. Im sorry" Jihoon said coldly. 

Woojin ignored what Jihoon said, he held his hand instead. 

"Why arent you wearing your Tuxedo. Change your clothes now, Im gonna call the priest"

"Woojin, we cant get married." Jihoon said again. 

Woojin ignore him, he was calling someone from his phone. 

"Daehwi, come here now. Jihoon is here. We're gonna continue the wedding"

Woojin looked at Jihoon, smiling. He offered his hand. 

"Shall we walk to the altar now?"

Jihoon closed his eyes. He cant bare seeing Woojin like this. 

"Woojin we're brothers" 

Woojin just smiled at him. 

"I know and I dont care"

"Park Woojin, are you out of your mind? YOU'RE GONNA MARRY YOUR TWIN?!" Jihoon looked at Woojin with disbelief in his eyes.

"I love you, not as my twin but as Park Jihoon, and that's enough for me to marry you"

"You're crazy." Hs muttered and walked out the church, leaving Woojin broken and devastated.


End file.
